


Nature

by Wondy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondy/pseuds/Wondy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>※性的な行為、暴力描写、出血を伴う自傷行為、精神疾患に関する描写を含みます。この物語に登場する施設や違法な医療行為はフィクションであり、事実に基づくものではありません。</p><p>粗筋：AU。そこは、ロキのような能力者を収容する精神病院だった。魔法と常人以上の身体能力を奪われたロキは、唯一残された口先で他人を操作する才能だけを頼りに、選び出した患者たちを操り脱走を企てようとする。しかし、薬物投与と状況が次第に彼を追いつめていく。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of[ "Nature"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322478) by [LulaMadison](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaMadison/pseuds/LulaMadison)  
> I translated the story with original writer: LulaMadison's permission.  
> I would like to say thank you for the permission to translate the story.
> 
> 原文より作者注：このファンフィクションは、[Norsekink にポストされたプロンプト](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/6420.html?thread=13399828#t13399828)＝お題ネタを元に書かれています。  
> このプロンプトそのものは、映画「カッコーの巣の上で」からの影響を受けたものです。しかし、ご心配なく。私のファンフィクションの結末は、それとは全く違います。(そもそも、私はおプロンプトに添って書き終えた試しがないんですよね。)

　ロキの背に注射器の針を刺したのは、ソーだった。

　ソーが近付いてきた際に口にした優しい言葉と愛情表現は、ロキの怒りを一瞬静めるのに充分だったのだ。ソーは手を伸ばして弟の顔から涙を拭い、痩せた体を抱きとめてから、肩甲骨の間に刺した注射器のポンプを押した。  
　針の痛みを感じ、ロキは体を引き離そうとしたが、体内を駆け巡る薬に力を奪われて、ただソーの目を覗き込むだけだった。

「どうして？」息が切れ、ロキの膝から力が抜けていく。

「弟よ、お前を愛しているからだ。お前がこのように苦しんでいるのを見てはおれん」

　ソーはロキの体をそっと床に横たえ、彼の意識がなくなるまで抱きしめていた。

========

「弟の面会に参った」施設に入ると同時に、ソーは言った。彼を見た受付の女性が微かな困惑を浮かべる。

「すみません」と彼女は口を開いた。「今まで面会に来た人なんていなかったものですから。患者のお名前は？」

「ロキ・オーディンソンだ」

　ソーが答えると、彼女はコンピューターのキーボードをタイプした。

「ごめんなさい、お名前が登録されていません。ここに入院されているのは確かですか？」

「間違いない」とソーは言った。「私がこの手で弟をここに運んだのだ。しかし、14日間は会いに来ぬ方がよいと言われてな」

「ええと、ちょっと待ってください……ロキ・ラウフェイソンなら登録がありますが？」

「おお……」何故その名が使われているのだろうと、ソーは首を傾げた。「それだ」

「面会にいらしたことを看守に伝えますので、そちらにお掛けになってお待ちください」そう言い、受付嬢は微笑んだ。

*

「オーディンソンさん、はじめまして。私がこの病棟を担当している看護婦のフレッチャーです」病棟の入口でソーを迎え入れた女性が言った。

「こんにちは」とソーは答えた。「弟の具合はどうだろうか？」

「弟さんのところまでご案内しますわ」

　彼女はそう言い、廊下を抜けて患者たちが集まっている部屋へとソーを導いた。そこでは、ソファーに座った患者たちがテレビを観ており、また一方では、テーブルに向かった患者たちが各々ボードゲームや塗り絵に取り組んでいた。

「ここは、なかなか良いところだ」とソーは言った。「私は、てっきりアスガルドの地下牢のような場所を想像していた」

　看護婦は、一瞬ソーを妙な目で見てから答えた。「ええ、この施設では患者たちの特殊能力を無力化しています。それによって、彼らは他の精神疾患者と何も変わりありませんし、我々もそのように対応しています」

「弟の世話をしていただき礼を申し上げたい」

「どういたしまして。私たちは、弟さんを助けたいだけですわ」

　そう答えながら彼女は部屋を横切り、柔らかなクッションが敷きつめられたエリアにソーを案内した。見馴れたくしゃくしゃの黒髪が誰のものなのか、それが後ろ姿からでさえ、ソーには判別できた。

「ロキ、お兄さんがいらっしゃったわよ」

　一体、ロキは何と言うだろうか。ソーに確かだったのは、弟が激怒しているだろうということだけだった。

　ロキはぶかぶかの青と白の縞模様のパジャマを着せられ、裸足のまま、クッションつきの大きな肘掛椅子に膝を抱えて座っていた。ソーが椅子を引いて対面に腰かけると、怒りに引き攣った顔をこれみよがしに背けた。

「後はお二人でどうぞ。何かありましたら、呼んでください」そう言い、フレッチャー看護婦はその場を離れて行った。

「弟よ、調子はどうだ？」返答はなく、ソーは再び声をかけ直してみた。「ここの者たちは、お前に良くしてくれるか？」

　それでも返事はなかった。ソーは椅子の上で気まずげに身じろぎをした。「お前が私に腹を立てているのは分かっている。それも仕方あるまい」

「裏切り者め」ロキが歯を食いしばって唸った。

「ある意味ではそうだ。しかし、ロキ、お前は病んでいるのだ。私はただ、お前に必要な助けを得てをほしいだけだ」

「助けなどいらん。貴様に背中を刺されるまでは完璧に幸せだった！」

「お前は、ずっと自分の生を駄目にしてきたではないか」ソーが言うと、ロキはぐるりと目を回した。

「他の者たちが弱く愚かだとしても私の責任ではないし、私の落ち度でもない」

「ならば、どうして自分自身を傷つける？なぜ一度ならず自らの命を断とうとするのだ？」

「一度だけだ！」とロキが怒鳴った。

「二度だ、ロキ」

「いつだ！」

「ビフロストから落ちた時と----」

　ロキが頭を後ろに投げ出し大声で嗤う。「あんたは、私がスピアを離した時に自殺をするつもりだったと思っているのか？」

「お前は、どこへとも知れない虚空へ身を投げ出したのだぞ。他に何と説明できる？」

「そんな風に思い込んでいるのなら、あんたは想像以上の馬鹿だ」と怒りを露わにする。「自分が行きつく先も、どうすればいいのかも正確に分かっていたさ。手を離したのは、単に逃げるチャンスだったのと、その後で、あんたと、あんたの父親に復讐を図るためだ」

「では、子供の頃に自室の窓から身を投げたのはどうだ？」

　明白な嫌悪を両目に燃やして、ロキはソーを睨みつけた。「よくも今更そんなことを！貴様には関係ない！」

「もう少しで死ぬところだった」

「あれは何でもなかった。あんたの早とちりだ。私は病んでなどおらん」

　ソーは、暫くじっと弟を見つめ、そして、言った。「これが病んでいないと言うのか？」

　ロキの左腕をぐいっと掴み、パジャマの袖をたくしあげる。新しいものから古いものまで肌に散乱した多数の傷跡が露わになった。しかし、ソーの腕を振り払い、ロキは袖を元に引き戻した。

「二度としてみろ、必ず後悔させてやる！」と叫ぶ。「あんたは、私を裏切ったんだ。決して許さん」

「私がお前をここに入れたのは、アスガルドには肉体を癒すように精神を癒せる治療師がおらんが、ここミッドガルドになら専門の治療師たちがいるからだ。弟よ、お前を愛しているからこそ、お前に良くなってほしいのだ」

　ロキは一旦口を開いてからまた閉じ、そして、横を向いて言った。「もう、あんたとは話したくない」

「ロキ、私は-----」

「黙れ！」

　ソーは身を乗り出して言い募ろうとしたが、急に立ち上がったロキに右の裏拳で顔を打ち据えられた。

「出て行け！」ロキが金切り声を上げる。

　たちまち白衣の男が二人現われ、ロキを床に組み伏せようとした。ソーは立ち上がり、後ろに下がった。彼らの間に割って入りたかったが、自分が弟を拘束する手伝いをするつもりなのか、または、弟から男たちを引き剥がすつもりなのか、彼自身にさえ判断がつかなかった。

　ソーは、男たちに抑制されたロキが汚い言葉を喚き散らしながら手を離さねば八つ裂きにしてやると叫ぶ様をただ見つめた。男の一人が看護婦から注射器を受取り、針の蓋を外してロキの肩に薬を打ち込んだ。数秒の内に、ロキの体から力がだらりと抜け、言葉が不明瞭になり、動きが止まった。

「抑制完了」白衣の男がロキの体を床から持ち上げて言った。「面会時間は終わりですよ」

*

　目を覚ましたロキは、しばらく横になったまま天井に向かって瞬きをした。薬のせいで意識が朦朧とし眩暈を感じていたが、彼には計画があった。ソーに裏切りの報いを受けさせるのだ。しかし、それには、まず脱走の手段を見つけねばならない。そして、その鍵はレクリエーション・ルームにある。

　体を引きずり起こし、霞を払うように頭を振る。立ち上がり、病室を出て、ふらふらと体を揺らしながら廊下を歩いて行った。

　ロキは病院に着いたその日に、素早く他の患者たちの品定めを完了していた。心地の良い会話と、浴びせかけるような偽りの同情とによって、あっという間に患者たちの最も暗く深い秘密を告白させていた。彼らが収容されるに至った経緯と、薬で抑えられている特殊能力について聞き出した後、その中でも最も使えそうな三名を選んでターゲットを絞った。

　その三名に取り入るのも、好意につけ込むのにも長くはかからなかった。ただ脱走の手助けをさせるだけでなく、彼らも一緒に連れて行き、その能力を兄への復讐に利用してやるのだ。

　ジミーは、まだ24歳の不安定な青年だった。彼は12歳の時に母親を殺した。彼の両手は、触れる者全てに死をもたらす致命的な凶器だ。ママを抱きしめたら腕の中で灰になったのだと、ジミーは泣きながら語った。  
　その話に耳を傾けながら、ロキはジミーの指がソーの首に巻きつく様を見てみたいと思った。灰色に変化したソーの顔が渇いた木の葉のように崩れ、風に散ってゆく様子を何時間も夢想した。

　アルフレッドは、禿げ頭の太った年配の男だ。子供っぽい性格でありながら、怒ると手に負えない癇癪を持っていた。彼は36歳の時に、盗みの疑いをかけられて仕事をクビになった。彼をドアの外に追い出そうとする警備員に向かって無実を訴えたが、誰も耳を貸さず、アルフレッドは怒りを覚えた。彼の両手から炎が立ち昇り始めると同時に、怒りは激怒となり、数分の内にビル全体が焼け落ちて24名が死亡した。  
　ロキはアルフレッドをアヴェンジャーズ・マンションに送りこみ、建物を焼き尽くすことを想像した。そうしたら、灰の上で踊りながら笑ってやるのに----と。

　最後に標的としたケヴィンは、物静かで逞しく、ロキ自身よりも背の高い男だった。ロキは彼が妻を殺害した経緯を、全てジミーから聞き出していた。妻が浮気をしていると信じ込み、嫉妬の末に殺害したのだ。実際には、その時、彼女は夫の誕生日の為にサプライズ・パーティーを計画していたのだが。夫婦の銀行口座から金が引き出されているのを発見したケヴィンは、誰と浮気をしているのかと妻に詰め寄った。彼女が答えずにいると、ケヴィンは意思の力でテーブルを持ち上げ、彼女の上に叩きつけた。妻は即死だった。

　ケヴィンは、ロキの魅力に一番長く抵抗してみせた。ロキは何日も彼の隣に座り、その耳に罪と後悔と償いについて囁き続けた。自分も実の父親を殺したのだと告白し、恐ろしい罪を犯して悔いていると嘘をついた。ついにケヴィンは泣き崩れ、激しくしゃくり上げながら、再び妻に会えるなら何でもすると、彼女に自分のしたことを謝りたいのだと訴えた。

「もし、私たちがここにいるのでなければ」とロキは言った。「もし、この病院から出て、私が魔法を使えたなら、そうしてやれるのに」

「彼女に会わせてくれるって？君は、彼女を生き返らせられるのかい？」ケヴィンが尋ねた。

「少しの間ならね」ロキはそう言い、変身能力を取り戻す日を心に思い描いた。「けれど、仲直りには充分な時間だ」

「その為になら、僕は何でもする」ケヴィンが言うと、ロキは彼を両腕で抱きしめた。

「シー」と宥め声を出し、ケヴィンの髪を優しく撫ぜた。「ロキがついているよ。何もかも、きっとまた良くなる」

「ここから抜け出さなくちゃ」ケヴィンがすすり泣く。「病院の外に、一緒に……」

「そう、行かなくちゃね」ロキの唇が笑みの形につり上がった。「私たちが一致団結すれば、ここから逃げ出せるさ」

　これら恵まれた能力を持った者たち----この容易に操れる者たちが、ロキの新しい軍隊となるのだ。

*

　レクリエーション・ルームに辿り着いたロキは、友人たち三人が一つのテーブルを囲みボードゲームに興じているのに気付き、自分のいない時でさえ手下たちが一緒に過していることに大喜びした。脱走を成功させるには、彼らが一丸となり固い絆で結ばれている必要があった。

「調子はどうだい、諸君？」ロキは椅子を引いて彼らのテーブルについた。

「大丈夫？薬を打たれたようだったけど」とジミーが尋ねた。

「平気だ」と微笑みながら答えてやる。「私の一日を台無しにするなら、間抜け二人と薬物注射だけでは力不足だよ」

「あんたの兄貴は、テレビで見るより小せぇな」とアルフレッドが言った。

「みんな、ソーを過大評価しているのさ」

「君もゲームをやるかい？僕たちは、初めからやり直しても構わないよ」とケヴィンが言った。

「おお、“蛇と梯子”だな」ロキは緑色のコマを抓み上げると、笑みを浮かべた。「大好きなゲームだ！」

*

　ロキが病院に入れられて直ぐの頃、病院スタッフたちはロキに食事を摂らせようとしたが、彼はその全てを拒否した。たとえ魔法の消えた身であろうと、人間と比べて食べることなしに相当長く生きられることは承知しており、それに、彼がプラスチックのボウルを投げ捨ててやった時に、看護婦たちが見せた苛立たしげな顔は、腹の虫を鳴らせるだけの価値があったからだ。

　ところが、ある朝、ロキは目を覚ましてぎょっとした。白い液体入りパックとチューブを手にした看護婦と、更に二人の用務員たちがベッド脇に立っていたのだ。

「暴れるな！」用務員の一人が叫んだ。ロキは身を捩り、ベッドに縛りつけようとする男の手を振り解いた。

　しかし、その用務員は再びロキの腕を掴み、手首をナイロンの抑制帯に押し付けて締め上げた。そして、二人がかりでロキの頭を押さえつけると同時に、チューブの先に潤滑剤を擦りつけて近付いてきた看護婦が、無理やりロキの鼻腔にそれを突き入れた。  
　ロキは、自分の内部でチューブが動くのを感じた。喉の裏を打ち吐き気を催させながら、胃の中へと這い降りていく。チューブが喉元まで下りきると、看護婦はパックをスタンドに吊るし、それにチューブの反対側を繋げた。

「ロキ、また一時間後にな」用務員の一人が薄ら笑いを浮かべて言い、彼らは病室から出て行った。

　その後、再び戻って来た彼らによってチューブと抑制帯が外されると、ロキは喉の奥に指を押し込み、胃に無理やり流し込まれた物を吐こうと試みた。看護婦と用務員たちが嘲笑する中、肩を震わせえずいたが、何も吐き出せなかった。

　この出来事があって三週間が過ぎた現在、ロキの“食事”は、朝8時、昼12時、夕方5時が定時となっていた。

*

　「朝食の時間かな？」病室のドアが開き、用務員たちが姿を現すと同時に、ロキは言った。

「ありがたく思え。抵抗するなよ」

「抵抗するとも」と、彼らに向かって歯を剥き出して笑う。「どんな時でも」

　　用見員たちの手でベッドに抑えつけられる間、ロキは両手首を掴む握力から逃れようと藻掻くと同時に甲高い擦れ声で笑い続けた。  
　用務員の一人がロキの片腕をきつく掴み、ベッドの柵から繋がっている抑制帯を手首に固く巻きつけてから、素早くもう片方の腕に取りかかろうとした。だが、ロキはその腕を振り上げ、ちょうどチューブを持って近付いてきたフランシス看護婦の髪を掴み力いっぱい引っ張った。

「このロクデナシ！」看護婦は悲鳴を上げ、用務員がロキの腕を拘束しなおす合間に、はみ出たシーツの裾を使ってチューブの先から潤滑ゼリーを拭き取った。「こいつを乾いたまま入れてやる」

　用務員たちがロキの頭をしっかりと固定すると、看護婦はチューブの先を彼の鼻腔に押し込んだ。  
　潤滑ゼリーが塗られていれば容易に済むことでも、乾いたままでは、チューブが進むごとに暴力的な痛みが伴う。裂けた鼻の粘膜から上唇に向かって滴り始めた血が喉に流れる込むにしたがって、ロキは咳きこみ、ひどい吐き気を感じ始めた。チューブが通るように喉元にせり上がってきたものを飲み込もうとしたが、かえって噎（む）せてしまい、体を跳ね上げながら胸の前に吐瀉物を吐き出した。それから、再び用務員たちの手で頭を上に反らされて、ようやくチューブの先が胃の中に落ちついた。

　ロキはベッドに身を投げ出し、息を切らして言った。「この償いは必ずさせてやる」

「好きにすりゃいいわ、このクソ野郎。この先、一週間は乾いたチューブを突っ込んでやるから」と看護婦は叫んだ。

　ドアの閉まった音がしたと同時に、ロキは激しく瞬きをした。両目の端から絞り出された涙が、こめかみを流れ落ちていくのを感じる。あの女を、このままにはしておくものか、と彼は誓った。

*

　ロキはジミーと一緒にレクリエーション・ルームにいた。座り心地の良いソファーに腰かけ、夕方の残り陽を浴びながら、青年の神経質なお喋りに耳を傾けつつ、ちらちらと時計の針を伺う。もうすぐ5時になる。彼らがロキを迎えにくる時間だ。

「病院のスタッフが入れ替わることはあるのかい？」とロキは尋ねた。「看護婦は？新人が来ることはあるのかな？」

「フランシス看護婦は、ここに来てまだ半年だよ」とジミーは答えた。「あの人は、カーリン看護婦がクビになったから来たんだ。カーリンは僕に優しかったのに、いなくなって寂しかった」

「何故クビになったんだい？」

「爪やすりをポケットに入れたままにして、それを盗んだ患者が自分の片目をくり抜いたから」

「なるほどね」ロキは、まるで興味がないとでもいうように、あえてぼんやりと言った。

　腹の中で計画を練り上げながら。

*  
　  
　午後6時、拘束を解かれたロキは鼻血を拭ってからレクリエーション・ルームに行き、ジョンの横にするりと腰を下ろした。ジョンは獣じみた巨漢で、些細なことで直ぐに喧嘩を始めるという評判を持つ男だった。

「マーティンが言っていたよ」とロキは囁いた。「あんたがヤワになったって」

「ヤワにだと？」ジョンがぶっきらぼうに訊き返す。

「ああ、看護婦たちに手懐けられているって。躾けられた犬みたいに言いなりだってさ」

「マーティンの野郎がそう言ったのか？」

「ああ、あいつがそう言うのを聞いた」

　ロキは正確にタイミングを計っていた。  
　まず、管理室から出て来たばかりのフランシス看護婦の手には、コートとバッグが握られていた。同時に、マーティンの前まで歩み寄ったジョンが「俺がヤワになっただと！？」と言うなり、マーティンを殴りつける。

　マーティンがジョンを殴り返すと、すぐに二人は床に転がって揉み合いになった。彼らを囲んで、他の患者たちが叫び声を上げる。

　フランシス看護婦が用務員に向かって叫び、それから、手荷物をテーブルの上に置いた。病院スタッフたちは、ジョンとマーティンを引き剥がそうとかかりきりになっている。ロキはその一部始終をじっと観察していた。

　イカサマに長けたロキにとって、それはお馴染みのちょっとした手品に過ぎない。何が起こったのか誰にも気付かれない内に、フランシス看護婦のバッグを開けて手を滑りこませ、何か尖った物を見つけるまで中を探る。そして、選んだそれを袖の内側に隠すと、バッグを閉め直して立ち去った。

　無人のトイレ内に入ってから、その金属製の物体----どうやら爪用のハサミらしい----を袖口から掌（てのひら）に落した。信じられない程の幸運だ。くすね得たあらゆる物の中でも、正にこれこそがロキの必要とする物だった。

「おやおや……」ロキは、鏡に映った自分の姿に向かって言った。「髪がクシャクシャじゃないか。ちゃんと手入れをしないと」

　そして、肩まで伸びた黒髪を一握りすると、乱雑にハサミを入れ始めた。髪の房がシンクに落ちるごとに笑い声を上げ、さらに毛束を掴んで切り刻む。それは面倒な作業であり、ハサミの小さな刃を無理に閉じようとするせいで、たちまち指が痛みだした。しかし、その価値はあるだろう。

　髪を切り終えてから、背筋を伸ばして鏡を見つめた。耳の辺りにだらしなく垂れ下がった髪の幾筋かが、ゆるくカールしながら顎まで届いている。それらは、それぞれが全く違った長さに、ギザギザに切られていた。

「やあ、ロキ。以前は頭がおかしいように見えなかったとしても、今はそう見えるぞ」と自嘲的に笑う。「第二段階の始まりだ」

　パジャマの左袖を捲り上げ、開いたハサミの刃を上腕の内側に添える。多量に出血するよう意図して刃を強く肌に押し付け、流れ出た血をパジャマの前に滴らせた。

　しかし、これでは不充分だ。彼は盛大な血溜まりの中で発見されたかった。そこで、突き立てた刃を更に何度か肌に交差させた。右腕の袖も捲り上げ、同じように幾度か切りつけてみたが、まだ欲しいだけの出血には足りなかった。

　ロキは左手首に刃を添え、チラリと神経質に鏡の中の自分を見た。それから、できる限りしっかりと肌に押しつけた刃をぐいっと長く真っ直ぐに引いた。

　これは凄い----と手首にある太い血管を引き裂きながら思う。傷口から血が溢れ出てくる。床に座って片腕を抱え込み、体が血まみれになったことを確かめてから、その手を数回にわたって床になすりつけた。ついでに、震える左手にハサミを持ち替え、右手首も同様に切り裂いた。さあ、これで充分だ。

　床に横たわりながら自分が作った血溜まりを眺めていると、眩暈と疲れを感じた。ハサミを目につくところに置いて笑い声を上げる。頭のおかしな犯罪者でいっぱいの病棟に、鋭利な刃物が入ったバッグを置き忘れた注意散漫な看護婦----あの女を罪に問うのに、これで充分な証拠となるだろう。

　目に見える物がぼんやりとし始め、端が暗く欠けていくのを感じる。一瞬、ロキはやり過ぎただろうか、もしかすれば、今回こそついにこの命を終わらせられるのだろうかと考えた。それについて唯一浮かんだ感情は、「良かった」だけだった。

*

　ソーは病院から事件があったことを知らされた。病院に着く以前にソーが予想していた光景は、ロキによって爆破された病院と死体の山だったが、驚いたことに、彼が目にしたのは手首に包帯を巻き椅子に身を沈める弟の姿だった。

「この髪は、いったいどうしたのだ？」ソーは、ロキの顔に垂れた下がった髪に手を伸ばして言った。

「看護婦がハサミを置き忘れたんですよ」とフレッチャー看護婦が答える。「来週には床屋が来ますから、綺麗になりますよ」

　ソーはロキの近くに椅子を引いて腰かけた。肘掛からロキの手を持ち上げ自分の手で支えてから、包帯の端を親指でそっと撫ぜる。

「ロキ、何故このようなことを？」そう言い、ロキの垂れた髪を後ろにやって顔が見えるようにする。  
　ロキは唇の端から零れた涎を一筋パジャマに滴らせながら、閉じてしまいそうな瞼と必死に戦っているようだった。

「弟はどうしてしまったのだ？」とソーが声を上げる。

「今は投薬が効いているんです。薬はすぐに抜けますから」

　ロキの髪から手を離し再び顔に落ちるに任せると、ソーは暫く静かに座ったまま怒りの空気を発散させた。

「弟の手が届くところに自傷に使える道具を置くべきではなかった。そなたらは、弟が過去に同じようなことをしたのを知っていた筈だ」と厳しい口調で言った。

「ハサミを置き忘れた看護婦は解雇しました。二度と同じことは起こりません」というフレッチャーの返答に、ロキは----その顔は髪で隠れていたが----笑みを浮かべずにはいられなかった。

 

　「何か話すことはあるかね、ロキ？」とヒル医師が言った。

　今回、初めてロキは二週間ごとのセラピー集会に参加していた。  
「とりあえずは、見学で結構だ」と彼は答え、その通りにした。そして、病棟の患者たちが話す言葉を一つひとつ心の中にファイリングしていった。これらは、彼らに対して使える弾丸として、あるいは、利用できる弱点となるだろう。ロキのような者がいる前で患者たちが揃いも揃って、どれだけ明け透けに恐れなしに、それぞれの弱みを曝け出すのかには驚かされた。セラピー集会は魅惑的だ。

「ロキ、先日起こった出来事を話してくれるかい？」ヒル医師が再び尋ねる。

　左手首の包帯を突いて飛び出してきた糸くずを引っ張りながらグシャグシャにほつれさせていたロキは、医師に一瞥をくれると、首を横に振った。

「どうして、あんなことをしたのか自分で分かるかい？」

　ロキは肩をすくめた。未だ体内システムに残る多量の薬物のせいで頭がはっきりとせず、この時に限り、彼は前言に反して答えた。

「私は、私のやりたいようにするだけだ」声は僅かに不明瞭だった。「そして、どうやら、何かと他人を従わせたい者たちは、それが気に入らないようだがね」

「君は自分自身を反体制的だと考えているのかい？」

「私はずっとヴィランの烙印を押されてきた。ヴィラン、これ以上に反体制的な言葉はあるまい」

「君は自分自身をヴィランとして見ているのかね？」

「いいや。しかし、それが私がここにいる理由では？私が自分自身をどう思おうと、明らかにどうでもいいことだ……」ロキはそう言いつつ、のろのろと額をこすった。「頭痛がする。自分の部屋に戻りたい」

「まだ、あと15分ある。他の皆と同じようにセッションが終了したら部屋に戻っても構わない」

　ロキは非難がましく荒い息を吐き、前のめりになって両手で頭を抱え込んだ。座ったまま他の患者たちの話しに耳を傾ける。

「来月は、僕の誕生日なんだ」とジミーが微笑みながら言った。

「それはいい」とヒル医師。「楽しみだね？」

「うん、でも……。僕、24歳になるんだけど……まだ女の子と……キスもしたことないんだ」

「ふむ、そうだね。君が本当に頑張って治療に専念すれば、きっといつの日にか退院できるよ」

　この言葉はロキの注意を引いた。おそらくこれも利用できる。しかし、12歳からここに囚われているというジミーの顔を見ると、この青年の境遇について、どうしてか悲しみの疼きを感じた。

　ロキはそれを心の中だけに留め、何か他のことを考えようとした。セックス、そうだ----彼はセックスが恋しかった。体に置かれる逞しい両手の感触と、体に触れさせてやることで男たちに及ぼすパワーが恋しかった。

*

　その夜遅く、ベッドに腰かけたロキは、ジョンの肩に左腕をまわし耳元に囁きかけながら、男のパジャマの中に手を滑りこませていた。時として、誰かを言いなりにしたい時に一番良い方法は、必ずしも言葉ではない。時として、誰かの忠誠心を得るのに一番良い方法は、快楽とほのめかしなのだ。  
　  
　それに、ロキの計画に巻き込まれた結果、鼻を折ったこの男への埋め合わせのようにも感じていた。マーティンにも同じことをしてやろうとしたが、管理室から連れて行かれて以降、まだ戻って来ていなかった。ジミーが言うには、喧嘩の後に興奮が収まらなかったマーティンは、上階に連れて行かれたらしい。しかし、何が起こったのかは誰も知らないとのことだった。上階は不思議な場所で、連れて行かれた者たちは二度と戻って来ない----そう、まことしやかに話されていた。

　ジョンは大柄でパワフルな男だ。ロキはジョンが何をしでかしてこの病院に入れられたのかさえ知らなかったが、役に立ちそうな入所者を味方につけておいて損はない筈だ。  
　  
　ロキが硬くなった男のものを手で包み緩やかに扱いてやると、男は呻き声を上げた。

「誰にも言わねぇよな？」ジョンが神経質に尋ねる。

「信用していい」ロキは男の首後ろを撫でながら喉を鳴らした。「私のことは、誰よりも信用していいとも」

========

　ロキは退屈していた。自由の身だった頃には、常に陰謀を企て、細部に目を配り、世界を支配しようとしてた彼にとって、それは馴染みのない何かだった。  
　この病院の中で、ロキが一日にしなければならないことといえば、着替えと、彼の魔法を抑制しているらしい毎日の投薬注射と、いつもの強制的な食事くらいなもので、そういったことへの抵抗でさえも、今や退屈な繰り返しに過ぎなかった。

　唯一の娯楽である鉄柵に囲まれたテレビは、面白味のない同じチャンネルだけを延々と垂れ流し続け、他には、子供向けの玩具箱と、使い古されたボードゲームの山があるばかりだった。ロキが完全に正気を失う前にプレイできそうなものは、“蛇と梯子”くらいのものだ。

　ロキは窓際に佇み、強化ガラスのはまった窓越しに遠く見える街並みを眺めた。この建物の外側で、あの梢を揺らす風に中いるのは、どんなものだろうかと思いを巡らせる。葉のざわめきと、顔にかかる太陽のぬくもりを想像しながらも、もし、ここを脱走する方法が見つからなければ、それらは二度と感じることのできないものだと思い知らされる。

　ここで永遠に過すという発想は純粋に耐え難く、その思いを頭から消し去ろうと努めた。  
　その時、遠くの空に煙の玉が現れ、続いて火の玉が現れるのが見えた。更に二つの火の玉が炸裂するのが見えると、ロキは、はっきりとした嫉妬を感じた。これは、事故でも自然災害でもなく、誰かが引き起こしているトラブルなのだ。そして、その誰かは、ロキではないのだ。

　くぐもった轟きが聞こえる頃には、他の患者たちも窓際に集まって来ていた。新たな爆発が起こると、彼らは歓声を上げた。

「見て！」ジミーが叫び、空を横切る小さな人影を指差した。「アイアンマンだ！」

「お前はヴィランのくせに、ヒーローの登場に随分と興奮しているようだな」ロキは言い、友に向かって片眉を上げてみせた。

「ワクワクするなら、それでいいんだよ」とジミーは答え、注意を爆発に戻した。

「そうだな」とロキは答えた。「そのとおりだ」

　空に別の人影が現れるやいなや、ロキにはそれが誰なのか判別できた。赤いマントをはためかせ、突き出した腕の先で旋回するムジョルニアに前方へと運ばれる姿----ソーの登場だ。

　空を横切る兄を目にし、ロキの胸に興奮が沸き立ってきた。ロキはそんな己に驚きつつも、街中に着地したソーの姿が視界から消えると失望さえ感じた。もっと、ソーが戦う姿を、そこで巻き起こる破壊を見たい。それを見ながら、兄と戦っている自分自身を想像したかった。

　ロキは後ろに振り向いて、患者たちの背後に立って興奮し過ぎる者がいないか冷静に監視しているフレッチャー看護婦を見た。

「戦いを見たい」と彼女に言った。「テレビで観られるか？」

「良い考えとは言えないわね」フレッチャーが答える。

「兄の姿を見たいのだ」

「また後で面会に来るから、その時に会えるでしょう」

「違う！」ロキが鋭く言う。「私は戦いが見たいのだ。テレビのチャンネルをニュースに変えろ」

「絶対に駄目です。あなたの回復の妨げになるわ」

「回復とは何だ？どちらにしろ、外に出す気などないくせに」

「ロキ、一つ警告します」フレッチャー看護婦は指を一本立てて、ロキに向けた。「そこに座って黙るか、さもなければ、残りの時間を抑制されて過すことになりますよ」

　ロキは彼女を睨みつけてから、小さく不満の声を漏らした。ソファーまで移動し、どかりと腰を下ろして腕組みと足組みをする。もし、視線で人を殺すことができたなら----過去にはできたことだったが----射るような視線で、フレッチャー看護婦を火達磨にしてやったことだろう。ロキは苛立たしげに足を踏み鳴らし、古代の呪詛を口の中で呟いた。

「あ！ヒーローたちが飛んで行っちゃう！」数分後、ジミーが空を指差しながら振り向いた。「ロキ！ほら、見て！」

　ロキは怒りに唇を歪ませ、首を振ってそっぽを向いた。騒ぎが一段落すると、フレッチャー看護婦は満足して仕事に戻って行った。

　しばらくしてから、ソファーまでやって来たジミーは、ロキの隣に腰を下ろした。そして、膝を使ってロキの太股を突っついた。

「どうしたのさ？」

「何でもない」ロキがぶっきらぼうに答える。

「ねぇ、君と話しているのはこの僕だよ！ほら、言いなよ！」

　ロキは大きく息を吐き、そして、言った。「私はテレビで戦いを観たかったのだ。なのに、あの女が許さんかった。テレビくらい観てもよかろうに」

「ソーが勝つところを見たかったの？」

「違う。地上でソーと戦っていたのが誰にしろ、少なくとも一発、二発、あいつを吹き飛ばしてくれるのを見たかったのだ」

　ジミーは友達が落ち込んでいるのを見たくなかった。数分間、姿を消してから戻って来ると、病室のベッドから剥がしてきたシーツ二枚の内一枚をマントのように首に巻き、もう一枚を同じくロキの首に巻きつけた。

「おいおい！何のつもりだ？」とロキは尋ねたが、ジミーは何も答えなかった。彼はクレヨンを仕舞うための灰色のプラスチック・ボウルを手に取り、中身をテーブルの上にぶちまけてから頭にかぶった。

「だぁ～れだ？」と満面の笑みを浮かべて言い、トイボックスから玩具のプラスチック製ハンマーを取り出して頭上に掲げると、どら声で叫んだ。「ゴロゴロ！ドカーン！」

　それを見たロキは目を丸くし、腹を抱えてヒステリックに笑いだした。そして、ソファーから飛び上がって、“ソー”の前に立ちはだかった。

「ここで何をしているのだ、兄上？このロキの手で息の根を止められに来たか？」と勿体ぶった口調で言う。

「君がロキをやっちゃ、つまんないよ」

「だが、私はロキだ」

「誰か別の人をやってよ！」

　ロキは、何か使えそうな物がないかと室内に目を走らせた。

「待て」と言い、メッシュ状に中が透けて見える灰色の屑カゴの中身を空けて、頭からかぶった。「我こそは、ドクター・ドゥームだ！」

「今日が貴様の最期だ、ドゥーム」ソーの声真似をして、ジミーが言う。

「黙れ、下等生物めが！ドゥームの怒りを思い知るがいい！」ロキは雄叫びを上げ、大声で笑った。

　突進してきたジミーの身をかわし、ソファーに飛び乗り逆端まで走って飛び降りる。そのままトイボックスまで駆け寄り、ウサギの縫いぐるみを引っ張り出してジミーに投げつけた。

「跪け、低能な野蛮者め！」

「決して！」ジミーがどら声で応じる。

　二人は部屋中を駆け回り、大喜びで金切り声を上げながらクレヨンや紙、玩具を投げつけ合った。  
　突然の大騒ぎを見物しに集まってきた他の患者たちは、口々にロキを応援し始めた。“ドゥーム”が“ソー”を打ち負かす様を見たいのだ。

　フレッチャー看護婦が戻って来た時には、レクリエーション・ルームは完全なカオス状態になっていた。

　「殺せ！殺せ！」という患者たちの叫び声の中、ロキはお絵描きテーブルの上から、2フィートある蛇の縫いぐるみでジミーの頭を叩いていた。

「いったい何事ですか！？」フレッチャー看護婦が騒ぎに向かって叫んだ。

　全員が動きを止めた。ジミーは頭にかぶっていたプラスチック・バケツを脱ぎ震える手で神経質に胸の前に抱えたが、一方のロキは、まだテーブルの上に立ったまま、頭から屑カゴを外して氷のような女を睨みつけた。

「今直ぐ、そこから降りなさい！」フレッチャーが叫ぶと同時に、屈強な用務員二人が彼女の脇に現れた。

「余はドクター・ドゥーム！！！愚かな端女（はしため）め！」ロキが怒鳴り声を上げた。「余は世界を支配せしめる者ぞ！宇宙を！ディズニーランドを！」

「これは最後の警告よ。テーブルから降りなさい」

「やってみろ」目が怒りに光る。

「彼を降ろして」

　用務員二人が近付いてくる間、ロキは笑いながら両手を体の前に出して身構えた。用務員の一人がロキの足首を掴んできたが、ロキはその顔に蹴りを入れた。しかし、ロキの足元がふらついた隙を突き、別の用務員がテーブルについている方の足を掴んで引っ張った。もう少しでテーブルが割れるほど強かに背中を打ちつけ、ロキは一瞬息を詰まらせた。

　用務員たちがロキの両腕を掴んで引きずり上げる。ロキは首に巻いたシーツを解かれる間も、可能な限り手足をばたつかせ荒々しく抵抗してみせ、片方の用務員に掴まれていた右手を振り解くと、もう片方の鼻面に勢いよく叩きつけて骨を砕いてやった。顔から血を吹き出した男が悲鳴を上げると、ロキは甲高い声を上げて喜びに大笑いした。

「彼をあの部屋に入れなさい。ちょっと落ち着かせてやるのよ」フレッチャーがそう言うと、男たちは、足をばたつかせて叫び笑い続けるロキを廊下に引きずって行った。  
　用務員たちは部屋の鍵を開け、ロキを中に放り込むと再び鍵をかけた。

　ロキは立ち上がって辺りを見回した。真っ白なその部屋は、あらゆる物が柔らかく弾力性を持ち、壁はまるでキルトのようだった。彼は壁を殴りつけ、治療を要求するに充分な出血を得ようとしたが、痛みは全くなかった。

「ここから出せ！」小さな覗き窓に向かって叫ぶ。反対側に誰かがいるのは分かっていた。

　しかし、返答はなく、ロキは怒りに任せて疲れ果てるまで詰め物がされた壁を蹴り、殴り、フラストレーションに叫んだ。何かもっと別の方法を試さねば。もし噛むとしたならば、体のどこが最も出血するだろうか---彼は素早く計算すると、歯の間に舌を突き出してから思いきり強く顎を閉めて、そのまま鋸（のこぎり）のように歯を左右に引いた。口に血が満ちるのを感じる。その血を一気に吐き出し、パジャマの前に滴らせた。

　一分としない内に、扉を開錠する音が聞こえた。そして、駆け込んできた男たちが彼の体を床へ押さえつける間も、ロキはずっと笑い声を上げていた。

 

「オーディンソンさん、今日は弟さんにお会いにならない方がいいかと思いますわ」  
　面会に訪れたソーにフレッチャー看護婦が言った。  
「今日、彼は途方もないトラブルを引き起こしたんです。その為、彼が落ち着きを取り戻し、彼自身と他人を傷つけないとはっきりするまでは、抑制された状態にあります」

「ロキに私は傷つけられん」とソーは答えた。「彼に会わせてくれ」

「いいでしょう」看護婦はそう言うと、ソーを導いて廊下を行き、その部屋の鍵を開けた。

　ロキは床に横たわっていた。白い拘束服によって両手を体の側面に締め上げられ、血まみれの綿を詰められた口元を外科用テープで固定されていた。

「ロキ！」

　ソーは叫び、弟の傍らに跪いた。床からロキの肩を持ち上げ、そっと腕の中に抱える。ソーに向いたロキの顔は、泣いた痕跡に赤く腫れていた。

「弟に何をした？」ソーが憤慨して尋ねる。

「オーディンソンさん、あなたが弟さんを愛していらっしゃるのは承知してます。けれど、あなたは、彼がどんなに破滅的なのか全く分かっておられない」

「怪我をしている」

「わざと自分で自分の舌を噛んだんですよ。用務員を攻撃して鼻の骨を折った直後にです。あなたの弟さんは、極めて危険な人物です」

「ロキはもう魔法を使えない」

「ええ、しかし、彼には嘘がありますからね。自分のやりたいことの為に人々を操るんです。信頼できる筋から聞いた話ですが、彼は他の患者に対してセックスをダシに使っているんですよ。それで、思い通りにならないとなると、非常に暴力的になります。魔法なんか無くとも、彼は充分に危険です」

　ソーはロキの口からテープを剥がし、詰められた綿の端をつまんで引っ張り始めた。フレッチャー看護婦がソーに手を置き言う。

「そうされるなら、彼の言うことを信じてはいけませんよ」

　看護婦の手を振り払い、ソーはロキの口から綿を取り出した。

「ソー」ロキが息を切らす。口中が渇き切っている。

「水を持って来い。直ぐにだ」看護婦に向かって厳しく言い、彼女が姿を消すと、ロキに向き直った。「舌を出して見せろ」

　ロキが口を開け舌を突き出す。自傷箇所は赤く腫れていたが、既に出血は止まっていた。

　戻ってきたフレッチャーが水の入った紙コップをソーに手渡した。ソーは紙コップを傾け、弟の口に少量の水を垂らした。痛みに怯んだロキが、もういらないと頭を振る。ソーは綿を手に取り紙コップの水に浸してから、ロキの右口端にこびりついた血を綺麗に拭った。

「何故、自らの体にかようなことをするのだ？」

「怖かったんだよ、ソー。奴らは私を縛り上げて身動きのできぬ状態にしたまま放置したのだ。とても恐ろしかった。お願いだよ、兄上、私をここに置き去りにしないで」

　ソーは拘束服を固めているバックルに手をかけ、一つひとつ解き始めた。脱げた拘束服を部屋の隅に投げ捨ててから、すすり泣く弟を固く胸の中に抱きしめる。

「私の弟に二度とこのような扱いをするな」とソーは言った。ソーの肩越しにフレッチャー看護婦を見たロキは、彼女の残忍さに向かって満面の笑みを浮かべた。

*

　ロキが病室に戻されてから暫くの間、ソーは弟の傍に付き添っていたが、フレッチャーと話すために病室の外に出た。

「弟は少しも良くなっているように見えん」ソーは落胆を滲ませて言った。

「ええ、彼は、我々が期待するようには反社会性気質の治療に呼応しませんね」フレッチャーが答える。

「何か他にそなたらができることはあるのか？」

「ええ」とフレッチャー。「我々はE.C.T.と呼ばれる治療が効くのではと考えています。過去の例からも良い実績を得ていますし」

　ソーは、E.C.T.が何を指しているのか分からなかったが、言った。「私は、弟が回復するのを見たい。それで彼が良くなるのなら、やってくれ」

「ありがとうございます。二週間後にまたいらして下さい。その時には、きっと回復の兆しが見えていると思いますわ」

========

　テーブルについたロキは、仲間たちがボードゲームをしている様子を見つめていた。ゲームをしたいとは思わなかった。最近の彼は、何かをしたいと思うことが殆どなくなっていた。話すことは一苦労で、考え事をしても混乱し、動くとなると筋肉が痛んだ。

　ここ一週間で、何か新しいことが始まっていたが、それが何なのか全く分からなかった。三回違う部屋に連れて行かれ、そこでベッドに寝かされて何かを注射された。その後に自分の病室で目覚めると、気分が悪く、頭が混乱して、四肢に痛みを感じるようになるのだ。一日の残りの時間をじっとベッドに横たわったまま過すしかなくなる。まるで彼自身の一部がどこかに行ってしまったかのようだった。

「本当にゲームをしたくないの？」とジミーが尋ねた。

　ロキは頭を横に振り、両腕を腹のまわりにきつく巻いた。どちらにしろ、ゲームのやり方が分からない。そのゲームには、偽物の金と家と数枚のカードがあり、彼には少々複雑過ぎるようだった。もしかしたら、以前にやったことがあったのかもしれない、とロキは思った。誰も見ていない時に、ボードの下にこっそりと金を隠した記憶が朧（おぼろ）げににある。しかし、確信を持てなかった。最後にソーが面会に来たのはいつだった？思い出せない。他のあらゆることと同じく、その記憶も消え去っていた。

「やろうよ」ジミーが、からかうように言う。「イカサマには目をつぶってあげるから」

「イカサマなんかしない」ロキは断固として言った。

「いつもしてるじゃないか」とケヴィン。

　ロキは違うというように手を振ってみせた。

「明日は、僕の誕生日なんだ」ジミーが駒を振りながら笑顔で言った。「皆からのプレゼントを期待しているよ」

「ああ」とロキは答えた。「素敵なパジャマ一式をプレゼントしてやろう」

「プレゼントをバラしちゃったらサプライズにならないよ！」ジミーが笑い声を立てる。

「魔法さえ使えれば、君の欲しい物を何でも出してやれるのに」  
　ロキは溜息をついた。肌の下に感じるパワーの律動が急に恋しくなる。  
「魔法を取り戻した際には、望みを全て叶えてあげよう」

「魔法で女をあてがってやることもできるのか？」アルフレッドが肘でジミーの脇腹を突く。

「勿論。ジミーがそれを望むなら」ロキはそう言ってジミーに振り向いた。「それが君の望みか？」

　ジミーは頬を真っ赤に染めた。  
「本当のところ、僕はただ誕生日パーティーをやりたいだけさ。12歳の誕生日が最後のパーティーだったから」

　ロキは突然、少年時代の大部分と大人としての生活の全てを病院の中に囚われて過す、この小さな友人のために悲しみを覚えた。この若者に対して惜しみない気持ちになる。ジミーが自由の身となり、恵まれた力を最大限に使う様を見てみたい。そして、ロキが地上の支配者となった時には、ジミーを傍らに置いて、それだけでなく、いつかミッドガルドの王子にしてやろう。

「明日、君の誕生パーティーを開きたいね」そう言い、ロキは片手でジミーの手首を包んだ。

「病院が許す筈がない」とケヴィンが言う。「感謝祭に七面鳥が食べられたらラッキーなくらいだ」

「フレッチャーは許可しないかもしれんが、あの女は夜にはおらんだろう。夜間の監督権を持っているのは、別の者だ」

「カールに頼むつもり！？」ジミーが尋ねる。「彼がいいって言うわけがないよ」

「君は私の交渉術を過小評価しているね」  
　ロキは椅子の上で身を捩った。夜間シフトが始まり、警備責任者のカールがナース・ステーションの脇に立って報告書に目を通している。

「ロキ、やめて。カールは君が頼み事をするだけで怒るよ」ジミーがロキの腕を引っ張る。「マズいことになる」

「マズいことになったら何だというのだ？これ以上、奴らが私にできることが残っているとでも？」

　ロキはジミーの腕を振りはらい、カールの前に歩いて行った。

「話してもいいかな？」

「何をだ？」

「二人きりで？」

　カールは小さな診療室の扉を開けて、ロキを中に導いた。

「明日は私の友人の誕生日なのだ」とジミーを手振りで示す。「パーティーを開きたい」

「パーティーだと？フレッチャーが許す筈がないだろ」

「だから、あんたのところに来たのさ」ロキは静かに答えた。

「つまり？」

「明日の晩にレクリエーション・ルームを使う許可が欲しい。それと、酒だ」間を置いて、「それに、友人は慰めを求めている」

「何だって？」

「女だ。彼はまだ無垢なのだ。このような場所で状況を変えるには手助けが必要だ」

「売春婦を用意しろってことか？ここに、売春婦を連れて来いって？」

「大変な頼み事だというのは分かっている」

「で、実際のところ、その見返りは何だ？」

「私の持つ唯一の物、この体だ」

「俺がそれを欲しがる根拠は？」

「あんたがどんな目つきで私を見ていたのか知っている。物欲しそうな目だった」

　誘惑するように言う。喋りながら警備員との距離を詰め、男の襟に沿って指先を撫で下ろす。

「かもな」

「頼み事の見返りに、この体を好きにしていい。ただし……」と、そこで言葉を区切った。「……口はだめだ。これは私のもの。私だけのものだから」

「今か？」

「善は急げと言う」パジャマを脱ぎ、男の前に裸で立つ。「どうやってやりたい？」

「ベッドで、顔を下に向けろ」

　カールが答えると、ロキは従順にベッドの上に這い、うつ伏せになって両足を開いた。  
　警備員は診療棚まで行き、引き出しから経管栄養チューブの潤滑に使うKYジェリーを取り出した。それを見て、ロキは笑い声を上げた。

「随分と紳士的なことで」

　服を脱ぐ衣擦れの音が聞こえ、それから、裸の警備員がベッドに上るのを察知する。男の両手が脇腹にかかるのを感じて、ロキはきつく両目を閉じ、枕に顔を押し付けたまま早く終わってくれるように願った。そして、自分自身に思い出させた。これは、それだけの価値があることだと。ジミーはきっと大喜びする----それで、充分ではないか。

*

　翌日、ジミーの誕生日の晩、患者たちは全員、病室から出ることを許され、レクリエーション・ルームに案内された。

「ほらよ」カールがウォッカのボトル二本をロキに手渡した。

「持って行って、全員にいき渡るようにしろ」ロキはジミーにボトルを渡してから、警備員に向き直った。「それで、女はどこだ？」

「女は高過ぎる」

「約束が違う」ロキが声を尖らせる。

「うるせぇぞ、この淫売。こんだけしてやったんだ、満足しろ」

「だが----」

「お前、本気か？下手クソなファックを一回しただけで、欲しい物が何でも手に入ると思ってんのか？」ロキの胸に人差し指を突き立てる。「売女の真似ごとをしたけりゃ好きにしろ。けれど、自分の値段を過大評価するな」

「お前が患者たちを病室の外に出し酒を渡したことをフレッチャー看護婦に言ってやる」  
　ロキはそう言ったが、次の瞬間には、壁に向かって乱暴に突き飛ばされて眩暈を起こしていた。カールはロキの顔を強く平手打ちしてから、彼の体を引きずり上げ、片手で顎を捉えた。

「言ってみろ。お前を上階送りにしてやる。あそこで何をされると思う？」指を一本、ロキの額に当てる。「医師共がお前の頭蓋骨にドリルで穴を開けてワイヤーを通すんだよ。それから、脳味噌がグシャグシャになるまで揺すられるのさ」

　ロキは、今までにそんな野蛮な話を聞いたことがなかった。急に恐ろしくなる。魔法も無しに、治癒能力も無しに、そのような行為をされれば、生き延びられないかもしれない。

「良い子にするな？」カールが尋ねる。

　ロキは精一杯頷き、解放されると同時に深く息を飲み込んだ。カールは、もう一度ロキの顔を軽くはたいてから、脅すように指差して言った。

「忘れるなよ。一言でも漏らしてみろ、確実に残りの一生を植物状態で過すようにしてやるからな」

　ロキはできる限り素早くその場を後にし、カールに疑いの目を送りつつも、ジミーが患者たちにウォッカを注いでいる場所まで行った。  
　彼は気分が悪く不安な気持ちになり、他の何よりも、あの愚かな兄が恋しかった。ソーのせいでこんなところにいるのだと怒りを感じていたが、今この時、ロキが欲しかった全ては、兄の腕の中に身を寄せて「何も心配するな」と言ってもらうことだけだった。ロキは唾を飲み込んだ。喉が詰まり、そして、小さな泣き声が自分から漏れ出たことにひどく驚いた。

「ねぇ、大丈夫？」ロキが鼻を擦るのを見て、ジミーが尋ねた。

「何でもない」

　ロキはそう言うと、ジミーから渡されたコップのウォッカを一息に飲み干した。ボトルを手に取り、直接口をつけて貪欲にゴクゴクと飲み始めた。それから、ジミーに顔を向け、涙に濡れた目で微笑んだ。

「さあ、パーティーの始まりを宣言しよう」

*

　ナース・ステーションから持ち出されたラジオが大音量の音楽を鳴らしている。ロキは踊り、酔い、そしてまた踊り、友人たちが酔って幸せでいるように気を配った。ジミーはこの上ない時間を過しているようだった。シャツを脱いで頭に巻き付けたまま、思い切り踊っている。

　誰も自分の不在に気付かないと思えるようになって、ロキはそっと小さな診療室に退いた。壁に背を預けてベッドに座り、惨めに膝を抱えた。ウォッカの最後の一滴を飲み干し、ボトルをマットレスの上、自分の隣に落す。

　重い溜息をつき、喉にしゃくり上げてくるものを感じてから、ついに一晩中こらえていた涙を流れるに任せた。こんなにも強く何かを、ましてや恐れを感じる心が己に残っていたとは。  
　ロキは両腕で体を包むようにして目を閉じた----少しの間、ソーが傍にいて何も恐れることはないと言うのを想像する為に----しかし、彼自身の骨ばった体から得られる慰めはほんの少しだった。

　その時、ドアノブが回る音が聞こえ、ロキは急いで涙を拭った。

「ここで何してるの？」声の主はジミーだった。

「ちょっと休んでいるだけさ」ロキは無理に笑みを浮かべて言った。

「泣いてたの？」

「私が？まさか！」と嘘をつく。「こんな素敵な晩に泣くわけがないだろ」

「だって、泣いてたような顔をしてる」そう言って、ロキの隣に腰を下ろす。

　ロキは深く息を吐き、それから、壁に頭を凭せかけた。

「ただ……兄に会いたくなっただけだ」

　声に出して認めたのは初めてだった。自身の声でその言葉を聴くと、まるでナイフで胸を刺されるかのような痛みを感じた。その絶対的な孤独の痛みに圧倒されてしまいそうになる。

「また面会に来てくれるよ」

「間に合わない。奴らは、すぐにでも私を上階送りにするだろう。もう終わりだ」

「わざと歯向かうのを止めたらどうだい。そうしたら、上階送りにはならないさ」

「でも、歯向かうのを止めたら、何も面白くないじゃないか？」と片眉を上げる。

「いいかい、僕はもう12年もここで暮らしているけれど、上階送りにはなっていない。態度が良いから、来年には退院できるってフレッチャー看護婦も言っているしね」

「おお、友よ。お前は本当に賢いよ」  
　クスクスと笑うジミーを腕の中に引き寄せ強く抱きしめる。そのまま二人揃ってベッドに仰向けに倒れ込んだ。  
「おそらく、私は行いを正した方がいいのかもしれんな。だが、それは明日からだ。今夜はパーティーだもの」

　本当にそんなに単純なことだろうか。ジミーに腕を回したまま、ロキは思いを巡らせた。  
　もし、態度を改めたならば、脳味噌をグチャグチャにされずに、殺されずに済むだろうか？しかし、そうしたら、この破壊衝動さえも心の中に抑え込まねばならないのか？トリックも悪戯も逸脱もなく生きるというのはどんなものだ？目の前に残されたものが永遠の服従だけだとして、それは、そもそも生きるに値さえするのか？

　それでも、ロキは心に決めた。明日から、行いを正そうと。

 

「起きなさい！」フレッチャー看護婦の叫び声が響いた。

　ロキはぼんやりとした目で辺りを見回した。頭が痛く、視界がチカチカする。そこが自分のベッドでないことを認識するのに一瞬、時間がかかった。彼は診療室で眠りに落ちており、腕の中にはジミーがシャツを脱いだまま横になっていた。

　ロキは起き上り、ようやく目を覚まし始めたジミーの下から腕を抜いた。

　フレッチャー看護婦がロキを指差して言った。「これは、大きな問題よ」次いで、ジミーを指差す。「あなたの母親だって、とても恥ずかしく思うに違いないわ」

「よせ、彼にそんなことを言うな」  
　ロキはベッドから立ち上がって言ったが、フレッチャーは驚くような力で彼をドアの外に押し出した。

「よくも、こんな若い子につけこんだものね」フレッチャーがロキに向かって叫ぶ。「酔わせて好きにするだなんて。私があんたの手口を知らないとでも思ったの！」

「そのようなことは、何もしていない」  
　ロキは反論したが、フレッチャーは彼の鼻先でドアを閉め、後ろ手に鍵をかけた。  
　フレッチャーが振り向くと、今やはっきりと目を覚ましたジミーがベッドの上で恐怖に震えていた。

「あなたは良くなっていると思ったのに」と彼女は言った。「よくもこんなことを仕出かして」

「何もなかった」目に涙を溜めてジミーが答える。「そんなことを言わないで」

「あの怪物に体を触らせるなんてゾッとするわ」  
　フレッチャーが叩きつけるように言うと、ジミーは泣き声を上げた。

「体を触らせてなんかいない！何もなかったんだ！」

「あんたが死なせた母親も墓の中で顔を背けているでしょうよ！」  
　フレッチャーは大声で言い、ドアを開けて診療室を出ると背後で鍵を閉め直した。

「よくも、あんな……邪悪なことが言えたものだな？」ロキは、フレッチャーの言葉の悪意に唖然とした。「ジミーが母親のことを、どれだけ深く後悔しているのか知っているだろう」

「邪悪ですって？」フレッチャーがロキににじり寄る。「そりゃ、あんたはよく知ってるでしょうよ？」

「お前がジミーに言った言葉、あれは冷酷だ。お前たちは、彼を助ける為にここにいるのだろう」

「助ける？あんた、ここの患者たちの誰か一人でも助けて貰えるなんて思っているの？」フレッチャーは笑いながら言った。

　ロキは後ろに一歩下がった。「私が決して解放されないことは分かっている。だが、ジミーは？彼も、他の患者たちも、懸命に更生すれば解放されると約束されていた」

「危険な犯罪者たちを街に放てるわけがないでしょ。患者の誰も釈放なんかされやしないわよ。もし、私にできることなら、一人ひとりを撃ち殺して死体を燃やしてやりたいくらいだわ！」

　フレッチャーの顔に浮かんだ強い憎しみに驚いて、ロキの顎が落ちる。そして、更に一歩後ずさったその時、彼女が背にしたドアの隙間から血が染み出してきたことに気付いた。

「扉を開けろ。早く」ロキはドアを指差して言った。

「何ですって？」

「早く開けろと言っているのだ！」

　ロキが怒鳴ると、フレッチャーも後を振り向いて血溜まりに気付いた。

「誰か来て！」

　フレッチャーはドアに駆け寄りながら叫び、鍵を開けた。彼女の後から、ロキを脇に突き飛ばして用務員が続く。

　ジミーは掻き切った喉から流れ出た血溜まりの中に横たわっていた。昨夜ロキが診療室に持ち込んだウォッカのボトルが端を割られ、ジミーの真っ白い手にゴロリと転がっていた。  
　用務員が身を屈めてジミーの首に触れ、それから、開いたままの彼の目を軽く叩く。

「死んでいる」

「違う！」ロキは言い、部屋の中に押し入った。「違う！違う！違う！早くジミーを手当てしろ！」

「手遅れだ。もう死んでいるよ。出血多量だ」

　ロキは友の傍らに跪いた。「ならば、私の魔法を戻せ。私がジミーを治療する」

「馬鹿を言わないで」フレッチャーが用務員に振り向く。「死体置き場の係員を呼んできてちょうだい」

「私なら彼を生き返らせられる」更に言い募る。「魔法を戻してくれ。私は彼を生き返らせられるのだ」

「駄目よ」

　ロキは胸の中に怒りが沸き立ってくるのを感じた。これまでの長い生で感じてきた何よりも強い怒りを。立ち上がり、フレッチャーに向かった。

「貴様のせいだ」声に憤怒が満ちる。「貴様の言った言葉のせいでこうなったのだ。さあ、私にジミーの命を救わせろ」

「下がりなさい。さもなきゃ、すぐさま上階送りにしてやるわよ」

「私が気にするとでも？」ロキは彼女を遮って言った。「ここに永遠にいるよりマシだ」

　フレッチャーの首を掴み地面に押し倒す。ロキが渾身の力で首を締め上げると、彼女は白目を剥いた。ロキの腕に爪を立てながら、顔色が紫に変わっていく。

「何てこった！」廊下から戻ってきた用務員が叫んだ。ロキの腕を掴み、必死にもがく看護婦から引き剥がそうとしながら、同時に大声で助けを求める。

「ジミーは私に行いを正して欲しがっていた。私が変わることを望んでいた」ロキは冷たく言った。「しかし、無理だ。邪悪さこそが私の本性なのだから」

　他の警備員たちが診療室に駆け込んできた。ロキを羽交い締めにし、フレッチャーの首から指を引き剥がそうとしたが、彼は必死になって指に力を入れ続けた。その結果、自分がどうなるのかは分かっていた。ならば、この女も道連れだ。

　その時、ロキは後頭部に酷い殴打を受け眩暈を起こした。その一撃は、指の力を緩ませるに充分な衝撃をロキに与え、彼はフレッチャーから引き剥がされた。フレッチャーは床に倒れたまま咳きこみ、首をさすった。

　フレッチャーが擦れた声で「そいつを上階に連れて行って」と囁くと、ロキは笑みを浮かべた。そして、廊下に引きずり出され13病棟に連れて行かれる間も、ずっと声を上げて笑っていた。

========

「弟の面会に参った」ソーは受付で言った。

　その後ろで、スティーヴは特徴のないエントランスに視線を投げかけていた。  
　ソーがスティーヴに同行を頼んだのは、彼の穏やかな物腰と親切な話ぶりが、弟に良くなってほしい一心だというソーの気持ちをロキに伝える助けになるのではという望みをかけてのことだった。

「ちょっとお待ちください。今、面会にいらしたことを管理室に伝えますから」受付係はそう言って、ヘッドセットを手に取った。簡単な応答をしてから、改めてソーに向き直る。「では、上の階へどうぞ。ただし、三階ではなく四階になります」

「病室を移ったのか？」

「ええ、何か騒動があったようですね。現在、弟さんは四階の13病棟にいらっしゃいます」

「ありがとう」

　ソーは礼を言い、スティーヴとともに階段へと向かった。

*

「この場所は、弟が以前収容されていた場所とは様子が違うな」

　13病棟内を見てまわりながら、ソーが言った。病棟は全体的に灰色で、廊下に沿ってドアが並び、聴こえる音といえば、ホールに響く彼らのブーツ音だけだった。ドアにある小さな覗き窓越しに、患者が各々一人づつ静かにベッドに横たわっているのが見えた。

　ホールの終わりで、クリップボードを手にした医師が心落ち着かない様子で心配げに待ち構えていた。

「オーディンソンさん、ロジャーズさん、私が医師のヒルです」握手を交わしながら、医師が言った。「ロキの病室までご案内しましょう」

「なぜ弟はこの場所に移されたのだ？」廊下を歩きながらソーが尋ねる。

「残念ながら、事件があったんです」と医師は答えた。「看護主任が怪我を負いまして。いや、もう少しで殺されるところでした」

「ロキがやったのか？」

「どうして驚くんです？」医師が尋ね返す。「あなた方は、彼がどれほど途方もなく危険なのか認識すべきだ」

「私が弟をここへ連れて来たのは、彼の病に対する支援を求めてのことだ」

　彼らはロキの病室前で足を止めた。医師がドアを開けながら言う。  
「世の中には、単純に支援の限界を超えている者たちがいるんですよ、オーディンソンさん」

　病室に入ると、目を開いたままのロキがベッドに横たわっており、彼の体に繋がれたチューブが所々で絡み合っていた。ソーはベッドまで歩み寄り、椅子を引いて腰かけた。

「ロキ？」力の抜けた弟の手を取り、そっと両手で包む。しかし、ロキは何の反応も示さなかった。

「投薬中なのか？」ソーは医師の方を向いて尋ねた。

「いいえ」医師が答える。「我々は、彼を無害にする手術を行ったのです」

「無害？」ソーは尋ね返してから、弟の額にある小さな傷跡に気付いた。「どういうことだ？弟は回復するのだろうな？」

「多少の機能は回復するかもしれません。大部分はこのままですが、しかし、重要なのは、これでもう彼が誰も傷つけないということです」

　医師の発した言葉の重みが、レンガの一撃のようにスティーヴを打ちつけた。彼は以前にも----1940年代に、これと同じ処置と、その結果を見たことがあったのだ。スティーヴは恐ろしさに身を震わせた。そして、医師の腕を掴むと、廊下に引きずり出した。

「彼にロボトミー手術をしたのか？」スティーヴは怒りを露わに言った。

「まぁ……我々としては、白質切断術と言ってもらいたいところですが、根本的には、そのとおりです」

「違法な手術だ」とスティーヴ。「今の時代、患者の同意も無しに、このような手術はできない」

「いいですか、私共の病院は政府の機関ではありませんし、我々が扱っている患者の本性を考えれば、他の施設同様の法が適応されないのは当然です。基本的に、私共は患者の再犯を防ぐ為なら何でもしますよ」

「ロキのような人々をコントロールできないからといって、ゾンビにする権利が君たちにあるのか？」

「彼らが法の外で振舞うなら、法の外で対処せねば。キャプテン、あなたはロキの能力を知っている筈だ。あなただってロキを我々に託した組織の一員じゃないか」

　その時、病室の中から衝撃音が聞こえ、スティーヴと医師は室内に駆け戻った。病室内の窓が割られ、ベッドは空っぽになっており、ソーとロキの姿が消えていた。

　スティーヴはアヴェンジャーズ・マンションへの帰路で回り道をし、しばらく公園に座って、あの下劣な手術と自分の役回りについて静かに考えた。そして、マンションに戻った後、無言で辞表を提出した。

*

　ソーはロキをきつく抱きしめながら空を飛んでいた。行く当てはなかったが、とにかく、あの場所からロキを遠く引き離せねばなるまい。もし、魔法を抑制している薬が切れるまで弟を隠しおおせたなら、自己回復を望めるかもしれない。

　プエンテ・アンティグオの外れにある古びた建物の屋上に着地しつつ、どこか別の場所を選ぶべきだと分かっていたが、それでも、少しでも馴染みのある場所が恋しかったのだ。それに、ジェーンがもうここには来ないだろうことも知っていた。

「弟よ、すぐに戻ってくるから、恐れるな」  
　ソーはロキを屋上に横たえ、地面に飛び降りると町に向かって歩きだした。

　ソーは法を破ることに慣れていなかったが、もう少し目立たない服が必要だった。サイズの大きなズボンとセーターが屋外に干されているのを目にし、それらを拝借した。さらに、町の反対側で同じように毛布が二枚干されているのを見つけ、その染みだらけのキルトを手に入れるために犬と喧嘩をした。服とキルトを屋上に持ち帰り、ロキが誰にも見つかっていなかったことに胸を撫で下ろしてから、キルトの一枚を畳んで弟の頭の下にそっと置いた。

「もう一度行かねばならんが、長くはかからんからな」  
　セーターに着替えてから、脇の下にキルトを抱えて屋上から地面に再び飛び降りた。

　固くなったドアをこじ開け、建物の中に入る。室内は酷い有様だった。床のそこかしこにゴミと埃が散乱し、殆どの窓が割れていた。ギシギシと音を立てる木製の階段を上ると小さな部屋があり、そこの窓はまだ割れていなかった。放置されたテーブルと脚の折れた椅子が窓際にあり、それらを取り巻くように何枚もの汚れた紙が床に広がっていた。

　ソーは部屋の隅に彼ら二人が眠るのに充分なスペースを空け、そこにキルトを広げた。たとえ、快適とまでは言えずとも、冷たい床板に直接寝るよりはマシだろう。屋上に戻り、だらりとしたロキの体を抱え上げて部屋に運んだ。

「暫くは、ここに」ロキをそっとキルトに横たえて言う。「もう安全だ。奴らに見つかりはせん。あの場所にお前を連れ戻させはしない」

　今言った言葉をロキが理解した兆しがないか、ソーは彼の顔をじっと見つめたが、何の徴候も見られなかった。ロキの頭の下にキルトを一枚置き、もう一枚で弟の体を包むようにして、続いて、自分もその下に潜りこんだ。

　力の抜けた縫いぐるみのようなロキの体をきつく抱き寄せ、囁く。  
「弟よ、この様なことになってしまって、すまない。体から毒が抜けて魔法を取り戻したなら、お前は自分で自分が治せる筈だ。分かっている、お前はきっと良くなる」

*

　ソーはゴミ箱から漁ってきた空缶を建物の屋上に並べて雨水を集め、指伝いに少しづつ、ロキのだらりと開いた口に滴らせようと考えた。ゴミ捨て場とゴミ箱の中に廃棄された食料を見つけたが、窒息させる恐れなく弟に食べさせる方法を思いつけなかった。長い間、食べずにいてもロキが死ぬことはないと分かっていたとしても、既に弟の体は痩せ細っており、どんな影響を及ぼすのかが気掛かりだった。薬の効果が切れるまで、長くかからねば良いのだが。

　一ヶ月の間、廃屋の冷たく固い床に弟とともに横になり、物語を語って聞かせた。果てしない沈黙の時間を埋める為にありとあらゆる話をした。あの病院に入れたことを幾度も詫び、過ちを正すことを約束し、許しを乞うた。毎朝、ついにロキの魔法が戻った兆しとして額の傷跡が消えているのではと期待し、そして、毎朝、それがまだそこにあるのに失望するのだった。

*

　六週間後、突如としてソーは絶望感に打ちひしがれた。ロキを床から抱え上げて外へ出ると、砂漠の真ん中へと飛んだ。

「ヘイムダル！」と叫ぶ。「弟は病気なのだ。助けがいる」

　声が嗄れるまで叫んでから地面に座り込み、ロキを膝の上に引き寄せた。ヘイムダルには彼らの身に起こったこと全てが見えていた筈だ。この懇願も聞えている筈だ。なのに何故、返答がないのか理解できない。

　遠くの丘から日が昇ってくるまで待ち続け、ソーは、自分の弟が本当に見捨てられていたのだと思い知った。メッセージは明確だ。アスガルドはロキを助けない。アスガルドはロキに戻って来てほしくないのだ。

*

　ソーは廃屋にロキを連れ帰り、もう一度静かにキルトの上に寝かせた。

「私はずっとお前といるぞ」とソーは声に出した。「お前を見捨てはせん。どれだけ時間がかかろうとも構わん」

　もし、ロキの脳が肉体と交信できたなら、唇がせせら笑いの形に曲がっていただろう。ソーはロキのものだった。彼はソーを捕まえたのだ。

　フレッチャー看護婦に魔法の回復を拒絶されたどこかの時点で、ロキは悟ったのだ。あの神にも見捨てられた場所から彼を解放できる唯一の存在は、ソーなのだと。もし、ソーがあの病院に彼を運んだことに、この恐ろしい出来事に罪悪感を持つならば、きっとヒーローにならなければという馬鹿らしい衝動を感じ、弟を苦痛から遠ざけようとするだろう。哀れなソー。いつでも、余りにも分かり易い。

　薬の効力が切れた時に魔法を取り戻せる確証さえないのは賭けだった。しかし、残りの生をあの場所で生きながら死んだように----カールの言葉を引用するなら植物状態のまま費やすことに比べれば、悪い賭けではなかった。だから、ロキはあの看護婦を攻撃したのだ。本気で彼女を殺すつもりだったが、投薬のせいで通常の半分の握力しか出せなかった。それでも、充分な効果を発揮したことに、廊下を引きずられて行きながらロキは笑い声を上げた。

　身体機能のどの部分から回復が始まっていたのかも、どれだけ時間がかかっていたのかも定かではない。感覚、僅かな知覚認識、思考、それは最初、ぎこちないものだった。しかし今や、ロキは日毎に強くなり、魔法を取り戻し、病院で殺戮者たちから受けた脳のダメージが癒えていくのを自分自身で感じられた。そして、計略を立てた。どのような計略か。

　毎日、彼はレクリエーション・ルームに立つ己の姿を夢見た。健康を回復し、輝く角つきヘルメットを頭に戴いた彼の足元には、ひれ伏して命乞いをするフレッチャー看護婦がいる。彼女の心を弄び、ロキの気に添えば解放すると信じこませてから抹殺してやろう。そうだ、皆殺しにしてやる。これまでに彼を傷つけた者たち、抑えつけ薬物注射をした者たちを、一人残らず彼自身の手で滅ぼしてやるのだ。ロキが上げる嘲笑が、奴らの最期に聞く音となるだろう。

　あの病院を壊滅させ、二度と誰も犠牲にならないことを確実にし、それから、13病棟の患者たち全員を癒してやるのだ。ロキは勝ち誇って姿を現す----彼の新しい軍隊を付き従わせて。栄光あるヴィラン軍、その一人ひとりが、新しい主人であり解放者であるロキを悦ばせようと必死になる筈だ。ロキは彼らの生れついての才能を利用し、ソーとモータルの仲間たちを倒すだろう。

　混沌、無秩序、邪悪、そして悪戯---- 一度は手放しかけていたが、これらがロキの本性だ。これから、ロキは本当の力を見せつけ、そうして、九つの世界は新しい王を迎えることになるだろう。

End

　


End file.
